Outdoor marquees, and similar structures, are increasingly widespread, since the most recent models are capable of protecting users even against the most disparate atmospheric agents, without being limited only to the creation of a shaded area.
Known types of structures, despite having these functional characteristics, are often rendered unusable by insufficient overall rigidity. Protection from the sun in fact requires the structure to do nothing more than bear its own weight; protecting users from wind or rain (snow) instead produces an important mechanical load on the marquee, which is transferred to the structure.
Known types of solution therefore require “reinforcements” in order to bear effectively these mechanical loads of atmospheric origin.
Having a basic structure and a plurality of reinforcement elements suitable to adapt it to the various types of application is particularly awkward in terms of logistics: it is necessary to have available an extensive store with a large number of components for specific use.
Moreover, the fact that a structure that is adapted to protect its users against rain must also drain rainwater should not be forgotten: the marquee, once extended, must have a slope in order to drain the water. At this point it will be necessary to provide piping that is external to the structure in order to convey the water into appropriate drainpipes.
External piping is an obvious overall worsening of the appearance of the structure and in any case requires the manufacturer to keep in store a plurality of components designed exclusively for this purpose.